My Sarah Jane
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: In memory of the beautiful and most wonderful Elisabeth Sladen. The Doctor says goodbye


_Authors Note: Well hi everyone. I was sad to find out the Elisabeth had died yesterday, and I'm sure you all were too. Anyway, I wanted to do something, so here's my fanfic tribute to her. May she rest in peace._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane lay in the bed, feeling that she couldn't hang on much longer, knowing that whatever happened after life was about to happen to her. In her last moments she remembered back on her life.<p>

She remembered being a little girl, growing up she'd had a few close friends, but all she'd ever really wanted to do was write, even as a girl she knew that she wanted to be a journalist, but she'd also felt that there had to be something more.

As she got older the dream of being a journalist slowly began to become a reality. And then the most wonderful, amazing thing happened. In search of a story, and with a clever alias, she sneaks into a top secret research facility. That was the day she met the man that changed her entire life. The day she would sneak into the TARDIS. Though the man never seemed to be the same, even from day to day, she was shocked, to say the least, the day he first changed his physical appearance.

And then he just left her, dropped her off and left. She carried on though, she had no choice. Then one Christmas who should she find but K9, a present from the Doctor.

Eventually though, in 2006, she found him again, the Doctor, he looked different again, but he was there. Exactly the same and yet completely different. Over the next few years the Doctor made regular appearances into her life. And his world never left her, no, it even earned her a son. A most brilliant boy, Luke. With Luke and his friends, and her dog K9, they saved the world when the Doctor was not there. Sarah Jane got married once, well, sort of, but the Doctor saved her.

The one question she had left unanswered in her life now though was

"Where is he?"

Luke held his mother's hand, rubbing it comfortingly, "I don't know mum. I don't think he's coming."

"He's got to come," Sarah Jane felt her eyes prickle with tears. "He can't just let me leave and not say good bye."

"You're not going to die mum," Luke tried to assert the woman. "You've got lots of life left in you to live."

She laughed softly, "Oh Luke, dear, precious Luke," she reached up and stroked his face. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Luke shook his head, "You've got to hold on mum. You've got to keep going."

"I can't Luke," she replied. "It doesn't work that way."

A tear tumbled out of Luke's eye, "But I don't want you to go mum."

Suddenly Sarah Jane seemed to sit up a little straighter, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Luke asked.

"That!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "Did you hear it?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "What is it mum?"

Then suddenly the sound filled the room. It was the most beautiful sound that she'd ever heard. It was gentle and yet firm, happy and yet sad, safe and yet frightening. But most of all, it meant that _he _was _here_. Sarah Jane smiled.

"Doctor," she whispered.

The noise increased and multiplied, then slowly died out as thirteen TARDIS's crammed themselves into her tiny room. Out from the first one stepped a man with white hair, and a solemn look upon his face. Sarah Jane had met him only once, the time she had been sucked from her own world to meet with four incarnations of the doctor, and his subsequent companions. As each doctor stepped out of his respective TARDIS Sarah Jane felt herself growing stronger. She felt a lot more hopeful with him just being in the room. The thirteen doctors crowded around her bed. The third, fourth and tenth, kneeling by her bed.

"Sarah," they all sighed unanimously.

"Doctor," she replied, not quite sure which one to look at.

The third doctor reached out and stroked her head, "Oh, dear Sarah Jane."

The fourth doctor plastered a fake grin on his face before announcing to her, "I made a stop off at Bannerman road before I came."

Sarah Jane tilted her head curiously as the fourth and tenth doctors stepped to the side, making room for her K9.

"Mistress," he chimed. "I will miss you greatly once you are departed."

Sarah Jane reached across her bed and patted him on the head, "Oh K9, thank you so much for everything." she looked up. "Thank you too Doctor. I have had such a brilliant life."

The TARDIS whirred simultaneously.

"We'll have to go soon," the eight, seventh and twelfth doctors told her. "We're creating a paradox just being here."

The thirteenth doctor nodded, "It was nice to see you again Sarah."

Sarah Jane smiled at him as he climbed into his TARDIS and departed. The other Doctors also bade her farewell and entered his TARDIS and vanished. Soon it was just her, Luke, K9, and the third, fourth and tenth doctors left in the room.

"Oh Sarah," the tenth Doctor wrapped her into a gentle hug. "You were absolutely brilliant. I'm so sorry that you have to leave so soon."

"I'm sorry to Doctor," she replied as he left.

"My Sarah," the fourth Doctor gave her the goofiest of his grins. "My Sarah Jane Smith. Don't tell anyone, but you were always my favourite."

"Thank you Doctor," she reached up and hugged him. "Thank you so much. For everything."

"Good bye Mistress," K9 bowed his head sadly and Sarah Jane knew that, somehow, if he weren't a robotic dog, he would be crying.

She rubbed his ears comfortingly, "Good bye K9, you're a good boy."

The third doctor didn't say anything at first, just stared at her. Sarah Jane started talking.

"Doctor, I don't know what I would have done with my life if I'd never met you."

"Sarah," the Doctor shook his head. "You're life would have been fantastic without me. My life though, I have no idea what I would have done without you. You've helped me so much."

"Doctor," she said his name through the tears that ran down her cheeks and smiled.

"Sarah Jane Smith," he replied.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Good bye Doctor," she watched him step into the final remaining TARDIS and leave.

"Mum?"

Sarah Jane looked over at Luke and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Oh Luke, I don't want to go."

Luke hugged her back and then jumped off the bed and crossed the room to where Sarah Jane's bag sat on a chair.

"What are you doing Luke?" she asked.

"You have to see something," he told her as he fished her tiny mirror out of her bag.

He returned to her and gave her the mirror, "Look." he instructed.

Sarah Jane peered into the mirror and gasped in shock. Staring back at her was, well her. But not just her. It was her the way she had looked all those years ago when she first met the Doctor, back in 1973.

"That man," Sarah Jane laughed. "That man just can't stop can he?"

Luke smiled at his mother as she shut her eyes, "I love you mum."

"I love you too Luke," she sighed.

* * *

><p><em>AN" Leave a review if you think it's worth it :)_


End file.
